


Study Break

by gradoprincelyon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradoprincelyon/pseuds/gradoprincelyon
Summary: "Lyon, when you said 'come over, my dad isn't home', this isn't what I was expecting."Lyon taps a pencil to the desk, looking unimpressed. "Ephraim, your history report is due tomorrow. Please focus."
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not typically one for modern AUs involving school, but Ephlyon lends itself so well to it that it was hard for me to picture a modern AU setting any other way. Enjoy.

"Lyon, when you said 'come over, my dad isn't home', this isn't what I was expecting."

Lyon taps a pencil to the desk, looking unimpressed. "Ephraim, your history report is due _tomorrow. Please_ focus."

"You have to admit the way you texted that was-" he stops when Lyon shoots him a _look_. "Aw Lyon, don't look at me like that. You love me."

"I do, and that's why I want you to pass this class."

Ephraim smiles at that. Yes, he'd goaded Lyon into that 'I love you', but Lyon didn't stutter or change the subject like he would have in the past. Lyon has been so insecure and shy for as long as he's known him. He could hardly accept being on the receiving end of Ephraim's affections when they'd started dating. He knows Lyon still thinks he's not good enough for Ephraim, as much as that's just his head telling him blatantly wrong things, but anyway, Ephraim really feels it's the opposite. _Lyon_ is the one who's so incredibly smart and compassionate. And he always comes to Ephraim's sports competitions just to cheer him on. And keeps Ephraim from acting on overly-impulsive decisions... frequently. And he helps him when he's having trouble focusing because of his ADHD, like now, unfortunately... And... well, all the other little things Lyon does that shows how caring he is. He's got such a big heart its admirable. Sure he can be eccentric about some things Ephraim doesn't quite understand, like 'magic stuff', but the way he gets excited about his passions is all charming to Ephraim. And Lyon's very attractive in his humble opinion, even if Lyon doesn't see it himself somehow.

It's sappy shit to say but Ephraim does wish Lyon could see himself the way Ephraim sees him.

"Ephraim?"

Ah, he's been spacing out. He rubs his eyes. "Can we at least take a break?"

Lyon sighs. "How about in fifteen minutes? I know you can do this. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. Here, I'll even read the section for you again, would it help?"

Ephraim leans back in his chair, turns his head towards Lyon's pretty face. Of course his boyfriend has to be so insistent on his schoolwork, but then, where would Ephraim's grades be otherwise? In the toilet. So he can't really complain about his insistence. …And he still _technically_ gets to spend time with Lyon this way, at least.

He smiles and says, "yeah, you know I like when you read to me. And everything else about you."

"Yeah, and you're hot even if you can be a dumb jock," Lyon rolls his eyes.

Ephraim props his head on his chin and smirks. "Aw you have a crush on me, babe, how embarrassing."

"We are literally dating." He twists his mouth wryly. "...Aaanyway. Studying. That's what we're doing right now, Ephraim. Stop flirting." He pokes at Ephraim's forehead playfully, though. 

That's another change for the better - if Lyon's feeling good, he's quicker to joke or even flirt back blatantly, more so than he ever had been in the beginning. Maybe he's gotten more comfortable, more secure in the knowledge that Ephraim _really does care_ for him like Ephraim had been trying to tell him for so long. Lyon was smart but he could really overthink the wrong things. Well - no, Ephraim really shouldn't think of it that way, it's not Lyon's fault he's got depression and other things he's working through. The point is Ephraim's happier to see Lyon more sure of himself, their relationship, all that. At least in private if nothing else. 

Lyon begins reading the passage from the textbook again - for the third time - and Ephraim relaxes, letting Lyon's voice wash over him. He tries to focus this time, really focus, but soon enough he's only paying attention to the sound of Lyon's voice rather than the words themselves. He really loves Lyon's voice. But who could blame him? Lyon always chooses his words so precisely, and even if he often picks vocabulary Ephraim's never heard in his life, it all flows together so smoothly in his soothing voice. And oh, his pink lips, he's staring at them now too as Lyon talks. They're thin, cute and begging to be bitten. And when he can make Lyon moan, make those lips fall open wide... Then Ephraim starts thinking of that night last week where those lips had been wrapped wide around his cock, while he stared down at Lyon's reddened face…

Ok, he's done for. He officially has gotten a boner from Lyon reading dry history text aloud.

"Really?" Lyon asks, exasperated but - in a fond way? He's staring right at Ephraim's crotch. The tent in his pants is not subtle. "Ephraim, I swear…"

"Sorry?" He says, not really that sorry. He might've been more embarrassed if he wasn't so horny.

Lyon looks at him for a long moment. Shuts the textbook. Pushes it to the side of the desk. "Alright, you win, you can have your break now."

Ephraim grins.

Lyon gets out of his own chair to kneel in front of Ephraim's. "But don't think I'm rewarding you for procrastination..." Lyon murmurs, moving to tug those pants down.

"You don't want to move somewhere more comfortable?" Ephraim asks, a little surprised this is already happening.

"N-no, then you'd never want to get up afterwards. I'm not enabling you to pass out on my bed." Lyon pulls at the hem of Ephraim's boxers.

"So you _were_ thinking about doing stuff on your bed? Ah-" He sighs when his hard cock springs out and Lyon immediately takes it in his hand.

"I mean, if you'd _finish _your homework first, maybe..." Lyon's warm breath hits the tip of his cock. Ephraim shivers. A small part of him regrets that he didn't finish the assignment in advance so they could've had the whole day to fool around. A much larger part of Ephraim is going _oh God yes, suck me off, oh God._

Lyon stares right in his eyes when he licks the tip, tongue darting out to get a bit of precum. He uses his hands to grasp the base of Ephraim's shaft. "...Consider this motivation to finish your project early."

Ephraim doesn't have time to think before Lyon maneuvers his tongue beneath the foreskin, teasing the oh so sensitive area. Ephraim moans, weak for Lyon's tongue, so warm and wet. He can't help but reach a hand in his purple locks - something he's learned Lyon likes is the hair pulling, scratching his scalp, or just running his hands through his hair, he's so sensitive to it all. 

Lyon pushes the foreskin down with his lips then, finally taking the cock head in his mouth. That warm wet heat is so much. He starts bobbing his head with the somewhat-more-practiced ease of someone who's done this enough times with his boyfriend. Not that the first blowjob Lyon ever gave him didn't blow his mind, perfect in all the imperfections. But now Lyon's pumping the base just so, a rhythm that doesn't quite match his sucking but it sure as hell has got Ephraim groaning _loud._

"Fuck, Lyon," he pants, trying hard not to buck his hips, "fuck fuck, godda-_aagh_."

Lyon works his way down his dick, sucking and swirling that soft tongue around the head, then bobbing to take it all deeper in his mouth. He closes his eyes, does his best to relax his throat and take as much of Ephraim's dick as he can.

Ephraim can't help a loud groan, pulling at Lyon's hair none too gently before realizing himself - it'd probably hurt. But before he can think to loosen his grip, he's caught off guard by Lyon's loud moan around his cock, looking up and making eye contact with him.

Looking right in Lyon's bedroom eyes while he did this sort of thing is, well, a sight he will never tire of. Experimentally, he tugs his hair again, relishing in the way Lyon moans again from the simple gesture, the vibrations around his cock so _so_ good. He's not thinking when he lets his hips jerk, pulling Lyon down by his hair for leverage at the same time. His cock sinks further down that warm throat, causing Lyon to gag from the sudden intrusion.

"Ssshit, sorry, ah fuck,” Ephraim hisses through gritted teeth. He lets go of Lyon's hair then, forces his hips to still. He doesn't trust himself not to choke Lyon at this rate.

Lyon gives a particularly _hard_ suck, one that makes his hips jerk again, God. Then he hears a wet _pop_ as Lyon comes up for air. Ephraim groans when the cold air hits his saliva covered cock.

"Its okay if you're a little rough, I don't mind," Lyon's breath ghosts across the tip of his straining cock. Face red, he paws at Ephraim's hands, guiding them back onto his head. "And keep touching my hair... please?"

"_Lyon_," he whines, but Lyon's already taking Ephraim's length into his mouth again. "_Agh._"

Ephraim moans, mouth hanging open as his hips jerk involuntarily, _again_, into that warm mouth. Shit. He really needs to get a hold of himself. He starts threading his fingers through Lyon's hair in a more soothing way for apology. Despite Lyon's words, Ephraim does not want to _hurt_ him. Or be too rough on accident.

Lyon works his cock deeper in his throat again. Then he starts moaning _loud_ around it, looking up at Ephraim through his lashes. He makes eye contact, pretty lilac eyes dilated with lust as he swirls his tongue around each inch, before hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard. 

"_Fuck_!" Ephraim yelps. "L-Lyon I'm gonna cum, pull off if you-ffffuck-"

Despite halfheartedly pushing Lyon's head away, Lyon stays exactly where he is. He makes a show of bobbing his head up and down, closing his eyes. Spit dribbles down his chin, his cheeks dusted pink, and the sight and sensations are all too much and Ephraim _cums._

He's still catching his breath when Lyon pulls off of his cock. His hair's a mess from Ephraim constantly running his hands through it, spit and cum covering his lips and trailing down his chin. Despite that, he clearly swallowed most of it.

"Ah," Ephraim whines. That went so fast. Maybe Lyon's getting a little too good at this. And Ephraim's just stupidly horny.

Lyon huffs, catching his breath. "Good?" He croaks.

Ephraim nods in favor of talking, and because he guesses he just is a tactile person when it comes to Lyon, he reaches for his face again, stroking his cheek affectionately. Lyon's eyelashes flutter a little bit.

They sit like that for a minute before Ephraim's brain starts to work again. "Hey, let… let me get you off, too."

Lyon's eyes shoot open. He stands up abruptly, and sits back down at his desk chair. “No, no no no, it’s study time,” he says quickly, face still red. “No more putting that off.”

"What." Ephraim says. He nearly forgot he has a project at _all_. "Lyon, wait..."

Lyon scoots his chair in loudly for effect. "P-put your dick away, lets work on your assignment."

Oh God, he's actually serious. 

“Shit, Lyon, have mercy on me…” Ephraim whines. “Come on though, it's only fair if I get you off-” 

Ephraim reaches for Lyon, but Lyon just pushes Ephraim's hands away. "_Noo_, stop. Later... After this is done."

"But that's not fair to you?!" Ephraim says, incredulous that _this_ is Lyon's logic here. Ok yes, he wants to procrastinate more, he can't lie to himself, but this is just ridiculous. Why would Lyon turn that down.

"Well… it's not fair to me that you left your project to the last minute..." Lyon pouts. _'When we could be using all this time for other things'_ goes unsaid

Shit. Not the pout. No. Ephraim gulps. “Can I at least kiss you?”

Lyon looks at him a long moment. He wipes the trail of cum still on his chin with the back of his hand. (That should not be as hot as it is.)

Leaning out of his chair a bit, Lyon says, “How about this." He starts to lean over Ephraim, who reaches to grab at his sides, but Lyon bats his hands away before he can. "If you finish your report before midnight," he leans further in, as if to go in for a kiss, Ephraim fully expecting as much - but the sneak moves to whisper in Ephraim's ear at the last second. "I'll let you fuck me."

“Hnng,” Ephraim says eloquently.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended it here because I couldn’t decide how the thrilling dilemma of Ephraim’s project should turn out. Does he finish his assignment in time? Does Lyon give up and do the work for him to save poor Ephraim’s grades? Do they ever get to fuck that night? Did Lyon come in his pants and is just hiding that from Ephraim? Questions, questions.


End file.
